


Who's Fault?

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stackson - Freeform, jackson isnt a jackass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson comes back to Beacon Hills when Danny tells him how off the rails Stiles as gone. And Jackson came with a mission. Bring back the Stiles he knew. Because this new Stiles, isn't a good person, and Stiles is just a good person who bad things have happened to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Fault?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Brittany [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1747718/comments/10929986)  
> Enjoy:)

Danny was waiting for him at the airport when Jackson got off the plane. The two friends bro hugged and started towards the baggage claim before Danny spoke.

“So why’d you decide to come back?” Danny asked, looking at his oldest friend with a smirk.

“I missed this place.” Jackson answered.

Danny laughed. “You and I both know I don’t have to be a wolf to hear the lie in that. You hated this place.”

“And now I don’t.”

“You don’t hate the place or you don’t hate the people in it?”

Jackson shot Danny a glare, which only made the cheerful boy laugh.

“Jax you and I both know what’s really going on.” Danny said. “Just admit it .”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Jackson declared, holding his head high.

Danny didn’t respond, just bitchfaced him until Jackson sighed.

“Look it’s not like that. I’m just worried.”

Danny sighed. “We all are.”

Jackson looked at him as they waited for his baggage at the carousal. “How bad has it got?”

“Bad.” Danny answered. “He went out last Tuesday, got plastered, and then fucked at least three guys and two girls before passing out drunk in an alleyway. Scott was the one who found him.”

Jackson sighed and ran a hand over his face before stepping forward to grab the first of his bags. “And you guys tried talking to him?”

“That was the first thing we tried.” Danny said. “We’ve tried everything to get through to him but he’s broken. He blames himself for the nogitsune and none of us can convince him otherwise.”

Jackson nodded. “Make sure he’s home tonight. I’m going to try something different.”

Danny nodded. “I’ll tell the pack.”

“Thanks for telling me about this.” Jackson said, smiling.

Danny grinned. “I knew you cared.”

Jackson just rolled his eyes and went to grab his second bag, brushing off the words but inside he knew they were true. He didn’t come back because he missed the town. He came back because he’s worried. Worried about Stiles Stilinski.

 

That night Jackson left his apartment and started walking through town. He wasn’t worried about thugs or thieves. Even in the heart of East End one flash of his eyes was enough to send people running, it’d do the same here. There were some perks to be a werewolf.

When he finally reached his destination he looked up at the window he knew belonged to the room he wanted and listened. Inside he could hear only one heartbeat, steady and strong, in that room and he smiled. Good. The Sheriff wasn’t home for this. Jackson didn’t really want to get arrested.

Jackson walked up to the house and easily climbed up to the window and pushed it open, slipping inside. Stiles was in the middle of the room, in the middle of what looked like pacing, and swung towards him.

“Jackson?” He almost growled. “What the hell do you want? Actually no I don’t fucking care what you want. _I_ want you the fuck out of my house. Now.”

“I’m not leaving.” Jackson answered calmly sitting at Stiles’s desk. He was only moving to hide his surprise. He didn’t know what he expected but it wasn’t that. Stiles had always been sassy but he’d never been confident like that. “And you can’t make me.” He said, smirking up at him.

Stiles glared at him. “Yes I can. I have a pack. You’re an omega.”

“A pack you’re pushing away by being a fucking idiot.” Jackson declared remaining calm. He refused to get mad.

“I’m not pushing them away.” Stiles sneered. “They’re leaving me behind.”

“No, they’re not. They’re terrified because you think what the demon fox thing did is your fault and they're scared of what you might do next.”

“It is my fault.” Stiles snarled. “All of that was my fault.”

“No it wasn’t.” Jackson said, looking Stiles in the eye calmly.

“Yes it was!” Stiles screamed.

Jackson stood up and grabbed Stiles shoulders. “It was not your fault.” He said intensely.

“YES IT WAS!” Stiles screamed, punching and clawing at Jackson to get free.

Jackson let him go easily and watched him stalk angrily to the other side of the room. Time to try something else. Something Jackson didn’t really want to think about himself but it might help so there’s really nothing left to lose other than his dignity and he lost that to Stiles a long time ago. “Stiles, do you remember all the damage I did when I was the kanima?”

Stiles nodded, wary. “Course. I was one of the people trying to stop you.”

“Do you blame me for the deaths of the people I killed? Or for attacking you in the police station? Or the pool?”

Stiles’s eyes went wide and for the first time since Jackson crawled through the window, he saw just a glimmer of the old Stiles. “Of course I don’t blame you.” He said. “None of us do Matt was controlling you and then Gerard was. It was their fault, not yours.”

“If that wasn’t my fault, then this isn’t yours. Because I wasn’t myself and you weren’t yourself. That demon fox was in control, not you Stiles.”

Stiles stared at him and the wall around him just seemed to crumble. He collapsed to the floor and sobs wracked through his body.

Jackson hurried over and knelt next to him, pulling the boy into his arms. “None of this was your fault Stiles.” Jackson whispered. “None of it.”

Niether of them spoke for a long time, Jackson holding Stiles close and rubbing his back as Stiels sobbed into Jackson’s shirt.

“I can hear their pleas for mercy.” Stiles whispered when he finally calmed down enough to speak. “They won’t shut up.”

“I can still hear the pregnant woman, the one I couldn’t kill. I hear her screams all the time. They haunt me and I don’t think they’ll ever go away.”

“How do you deal with it?” Stiles asked, needing to know how to deal with his demons.

“I have an anchor.” Jackson said calmly, still rubbing Stiles’s back.

“What is it?” Stiles asked. And there, that was a bit more the Stiles he knew. Not a cocky bastard closing everyone off, but a curious little shit.

“Someone very near and dear to me.” Jackson answered.

“Lydia.” Stiles sighed.

“No.”

“No?” Stiles asked, sounding surprised. “She’s the only person you ever cared about besides Danny.”

Jackson shook his head. “There’s this amazing guy that I like. He’s strong and defiant no matter who goes up against him and even though some shit’s happened in the past he’s learning to let that go because it wasn’t his fault. He’s learning forgiveness and allowing me to forgive myself for things in my past that I had no control over. He doesn’t know it yet but he’s probably the most important person in my life.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Stiles asked, pulling away in confusion. “Why are you being nice to me?”

Jackson shrugged, letting Stiles go. “I guess that guy’s starting to rub off. He’s always doing nice things without expecting anything back.”

Stiles got up, wiping his eyes, and sat on the bed. “Why are you telling me all this?”

“No one will believe you if you tell them I spilled my heart to you.” Jackson said before shrugging. “And you probably won’t even try to tell because you know that one will believe you. Especially if they ask me because I will deny any of this. I fly in tomorrow morning after all.” Jackson said the last sentence and then smiled cockily like he used to, hoping to get a reaction from Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “The wolves would totally believe me. They could hear the lack of lying.”

“Because your heart wouldn’t be skipping all over anyways with excitement of spilling my secrets.” Jackson said, putting his hands back behind him and stretching out languidly on the floor like the cocky bastard he was in the past.

“Your scent is all over my room now. And me.”

“Because you didn’t steal my clothes when you locked me in a police van and probably kept them in case you needed to ruin my life later.”

Stiles glared and Jackson had to hide a smile. This was it. A piece of the Stiles that had been hidden away behind the wall of self-pity and self-hatred that blocked everyone else out. Jackson had always been able to get under Stiles’s skin. But here was one small piece. The piece of Stiles that hated douchebag Jackson more than anything.

“Scott would believe me.”

“Scott always believes you. Even when he knows you’re wrong.”

Stiles gave a growl and Jackson laughed, flashing his blue eyes at Stiles.

“I’m the wolf here Stilinski. You’re a human.”

“I’ve done more the pack then you!” Stiles protested. “You left!”

“I came back.”

“I never left.”

“I never shut them out.”

Stiles bit his lip at that. “I guess that was pretty bad.”

“You can fix it. Let them back in.”

“How? I nearly killed Derek last week when I was drunk and threw wolfsbane in his face. The scars only finished fading yesterday.”

“Apologize.” Jackson answered

“He’s not going to forgive me.” Stiles said, looking down. “He’s just going to hate me now.”

Jackson sighed and didn’t answer, instead he sat up, reached forward to grab Stiles’s ankle, and yanked him off the bed and onto the floor.

Stiles yelped in pain as he hit the floor and then glared at Jackson. “What the hell?” Stiles asked, rubbing his butt before settling.

“Did it hurt?”

“Yea!”

“Good. You’ve paid your price then. Derek’ll forgive you now.”

Stiles glared at him, looking a little confused before smiling slightly. “When did you become smart?”

“Like I said, the guy I care for is rubbing off on me.” Jackson said, smirking slightly.

“I wanna meet the guy that changed you.” Stiles said.

Jackson nodded. He decided it’s not like he had anything else to lose and pulled out his phone. He clicked around for a moment and then handed it to Stiles.

Stiles looked down at the phone and saw himself. Jackson had handed it to him with the camera open and facing him so it was his face on the screen. His face scrunched together in confusion and he looked up at Jackson. “What?”

Jackson sighed. “You’re not an idiot Stiles.”

“Me?” He asked, shocked. “I’m the one who changed you?”

Jackson shrugged. “Danny told me what was happening to you and well, I got worried. Then I wondered why I was worried and realized that I didn’t care about Lydia anymore, I just wanted you to be safe. And then Danny told me about what was going on with you, and I came home.”

“You came home for me?”

Jackson smiled. “I’m not a killer, and neither are you. We’re just two fucked up people controlled by other people even more fucked up than us. I wanted to make sure you knew that.”

Stiles was frozen for a moment before lunging forward and basically slamming his mouth into Jackson’s. He pulled away with a groan.

“Ow.” He pouted, rubbing his mouth.

Jackson chuckled and took Stiles’s face in his hands. “Here.” He whispered. “I’ll kiss it better.” Jackson leaned in and gently reconnected their lips. Stiles relaxed into Jackson and was panting by the time he pulled away.

“You’re never leaving me now.” Stiles warned.

Jackson grinned. “I don’t think I wanna.”

Stiles grinned and leaned in to kiss Jackson again and Jackson was grinning as well, so happy that Stiles was back. Because what happened to them wasn’t their fault. They were just as much victims as the people they killed. But now they’re gonna be okay. They have each other to remind them of the good in life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt you can either comment it here, send me an email, or visit me over on [tumblr](perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com)


End file.
